Die merkwürdige Welt
by Sohi
Summary: Spielt irgendwo nach der 17. Folge der 3. Staffel. Is ein bisschen durchgeknallt und damit schwer zusammen zu fassen: Also, Shep und seine Leute sind in einer welt, wo ihnen allerlei Merkwürdigkeiten passieren. Achtung! Spoiler zur Folge Sunday Season 3


Disclaimer: Die Hauptfiguren sind von MGM, der Rest, was so allgemein vorkommt, von wo auch immer das alles hingehört. Die Story ist von mir, wäre aber auch blöd wenn nicht. So etwas krankes kann nur in meinem Kopf entstehen. Und die Charas sind alle etwas stark OOC... Da ich nun mal leider in den ABI-Vorbereitungen bin, bleiben meine anderen Storys etwas stark auf der Strecke und das hier schreibe ich auch nur, weil ich mich sonst nicht vernünftig konzentrieren kann. Irgendwie muss ich diese Idee schließlich los werden. Nun aber genug der Vorrede. Jetzt geht's los!

Achtung! Ich als Erzähler interagiere mit den Figuren... Die hören, was ich sage und erkläre... das nur vorneweg um etwaige Verwirrung zu vermeiden und manchmal wollen sie nicht so, wie ich will...

**Die merkwürdige Welt**

Sie waren hier.

Sie hatten keine Ahnung, warum sie hier waren, aber der Fakt war: Sie waren hier.

Wo hier ist? Nun, _hier_ ist eine lange Pflasterstraße, die sich durch eine Landschaft schlängelt, vorbei an unzähligen Grashalmen und Dingen, die aussahen wie Bäume, auch wenn sie blau waren.

Mitten auf dieser Straße standen sie. Auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatten, warum sie hier waren oder wie sie hier überhaupt hergekommen waren, sie standen auf dieser grauen Pflasterstraße und sahen sich verdutzt um: Colonal John Sheppard, Ronon Dex, Teyla Emmagan, Doktor Rodney McKay, Elizabeth Weir und Doktor Carson Beckett.

„Hey, was mach ich hier? Ich bin doch tot. Sollte ich jetzt nicht eigentlich im Himmel sein und mich dort mit den netten Engelchen vergnügen?"

„Tja, man kann nicht alles haben, Carson", antwortete Sheppard.

„Es ist doch schön, dass du wider dabei bist", fügte McKay hinzu.

Langsam drehte Ronon sich im Kreis und sah sich um.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Teyla. Gespannt sahen ihn alle an.

„Wundert ihr euch nicht, wo diese Stimme herkommt die alles, was wir tun kommentiert?", fragte dieser.

„Gute Frage", antwortete Elizabeth. „Vielleicht träumen wir?"

Nun, auch wenn sie das fragte, so machten sie sich doch in Richtung des blauen Waldes auf.

„Was tun wir?", fragte Ronon. „Wir stehen doch noch hier..."

„Das sehe ich überhaupt nicht ein. Wir tun gar nichts. Wir bleiben jetzt hier und ich suche eine Lösung für das Problem!"

Auch, wenn McKay dies gerne noch weiter untersucht hätte, setzte er sich mit den anderen in Bewegung.

„Ich tue gar nichts, bis ich nicht weiß, was hier vor sich geht!" Er verschränkte die Arme und setze sich bockig auf den Boden.

HEY! DAS HIER IST MEINE GESCHICHTE! ALSO TU GEFÄLLIGST WAS ICH VON DIR VERLANGE!!!!!... Tschuldigung... Also noch einmal: Sie liefen ALLE, auch McKay, in Richtung dieses Waldes.

„Ist ja schon gut", sagte McKay eingeschüchtert und lief mit den anderen mit, die immer noch nicht genau wussten, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Sie liefen und liefen und der Weg zu dem blauen Wald unter dem pinkfarbenen Himmel schien kein Ende zu haben.

„Wie bitte? Pinkfarbener Himmel? Sag mal, geht's noch?", regte Teyla sich künstlich auf. „Ich rege mich nicht künstlich auf. Das ist mein ernst!", schrie sie gegen den Himmel.

Also gut, welche Farbe wäre denn genehm? Gelb? Grün? Blau gelb gestreift? Oder doch lieber schwarz? Upps, das ist ja keine Farbe.

„Wie wäre es mit einem normalen hellblau?", bittete nun Carson.

Nagut... ihr sollt ruhig ein Stück Normalität haben, jetzt wo das Gras rosa ist. Gut, sie liefen unter dem hellblauen, normalen Himmel entlang.

„Da bekommt man ja Augenkrebs von! PINK! Bäh", gab nun auch Sheppard seinen Kommentar dazu ab.

Rosa und mecker nicht, lauf weiter!

Nach einer irrsinnig langen Zeit und vielen schweigsamen Minuten kamen sie dann doch in dem Wald an. Verwirrt und unsicher folgten sie dem Weg weiterhin.

„Ich komme mir vor wie beim Zauberer von Oz", merkte Elizabeth an.

„Ich kenne die Geschichte nicht. Was ist das?", fragte Teyla neugierig.

„Also...", begann Elizabeth. Da dies für diese Geschichte aber vollkommen uninteressant ist, redete sie nicht weiter.

„Hey! Das interessiert mich aber!"

Da es uninteressant ist, vergaßen sie dieses auch sehr schnell wieder und liefen einfach weiter.

„Ja, gut. Ignorier mich ruhig!"

Plötzlich schrie McKay auf: „Was bitte?" Er hatte zwischen den hellen Hölzern etwas schwarzes langes gesehen, wo er auch hinging um es aufzuheben.

„Das möchte ich aber nicht. Da macht man sich ja bei dreckig und ich habe keine Lust mich mit blauer Farbe zu bekleckern."

„Du bist dir doch sonst für nichts zu Schade", sagte Sheppard und schubste ihn in die Richtung der Zweige.

Mit bösem Blick ergab er sich nun seinem Schicksal und grub den schwarzen Ast aus. Er hob ihn auf und betrachtete ihn genauer. Der Ast war wirklich aus Holz und ließ sich gut in der Hand halten. Leider übersah er das kleine Schild, auf dem stand: „Eigentum von Harry Potter".

Dummerweise zielte er gerade damit auf Ronon, als diesen ein Energiestrahl genau erwischte. Erschrocken sahen ihn alle an. Dann aber konnte sich keiner mehr halten und sie mussten anfangen zu lachen.

„Das ist nicht lustig!", meinte Ronon nur dazu. Er saß in einem Kostüm, das an einen Phönix erinnerte. Auf seinem Kopf blinkte ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: „Mitglied des 'Orden des Phönix'"

Dann entdeckte McKay den Zettel am Stock: „Oh (zwinker zwinker), Eigentum von Harry Potter."

„Was? Harry Potter?", kreischte Carson. „Ich habe alle Bücher über diesen Zauberschüler gelesen. Brillante Bücher! Und dieser Malfoy! Ein Mann zum dahinschmelzen. Am liebsten würde ich ihn zu mir holen und dann..."

„Moment!!!! Das habe ich gerade nicht gesagt!", protestierte Carson.

ICH WILL ABER, DASS DU DAS SAGST, ALSO SAGST DU DAS AUCH... ähm... wo waren wir? Ah, ja. McKay steckte den Zauberstab, wie sie jetzt wussten, in seine Jackentasche und sie setzten sich wieder in Bewegung.

Das Kostüm von Ronon aber verschwand nicht. Im Gegenteil, es war sogar ganz nützlich. Er konnte nämlich plötzlich fliegen.

„Ahhh! Warum hebe ich jetzt ab?", schrie dieser wütend und verwundert zugleich.

Schnell aber landete er wieder auf dem Boden und hüpfte ein paar Meter über die Steine. Dabei traf er auf eine Brosche, die wegen ihm durch die Luft flog und genau in die Hände von Sheppard fiel.

„Macht des Mondlichts, mach auf!", schrie dieser mit heller Stimme und ein Licht umgab ihn. Dann stand er mit Minirock und hochhackigen Stiefeln vor ihnen. Das besondere aber waren die plötzlich erschienen blonden, langen Zöpfe und die Spangen in seinem Haar.

Nun begann er auch noch zu tanzen und sagte: „Ich habe plötzlich das Verlangen Liebe zu verbreiten. Macht des Mondlichts! Sieg und Heile!" Ein Stab erschien und der Lichtstrahl traf den direkt vor sich befindlichen Ronon am Hintern. Dieser hüpfter erst noch ein paar Meter, bis er dann hart auf dem Boden aufschlug, da das Kostüm wie durch ein Wunder verschwunden war.

Besorgt liefen alle zu ihm. Alle, bis auf Sheppard der sich komplett woanders befand und sich einfach drehte und drehte und drehte und drehte...

„Das ihm nicht langsam schlecht wird...", kommentierte Elizabeth das Geschehen während sie Ronon aufhalf.

„Sag mal, was ist das hier? Ein Irrenhaus? Ich hätte mich ernsthaft verletzten können!", schrie Ronon die Straße wütend entlang. „Nein! Ich meine Dich, du merkwürdiger Erzähler oder was auch immer du bist! Was soll das alles hier?"

Seine Stimme verhallte im Wald, ohne dass jemand oder etwas darauf reagierte.

Von Ferne jedoch hörten sie ein Geräusch. Es klang wie Füße, die sich auf dem Steinboden springend näherten.

„Für mich klingt das eher wie ein Schellen", setzte Teyla hinzu.

Das, was auch immer da kam, kam schnell näher und bald konnten sie Umrisse erkennen: Kleidung wie im 17. Jahrhundert und dann noch etwas runtergekommen. Schwarze Dreadlocks und ein rotes Stirnband. Er schien sehr erheitert, denn er hüpfte näher. Bei ihnen angekommen blieb er stehen und sah Teyla direkt ins Gesicht. Nun konnte man auch seine 'Perlen' im Haar erkennen und seine Augen, die für Teylas Geschmack zu stark geschminkt waren.

Er sah sie an und fragte: „Warum ist der Rum weg?"

Kaum hatte er das gefragt hüpfte er auch schon wieder weiter.

Wie vom Donner gerührt sahen sie dem 'Ding' nach.

„Wer war das denn?", fragte McKay ohne sich eine Antwort zu erhoffen, die er aber sofort erhielt.

Dort hinten rannte nämlich niemand geringeres als Jack Sparrow.

„_Capitain!_ Es heißt_ Capitain_Jack Sparrow", konnte man von weit her hören.

„Danke!", schrie ihm Carson hinterher.

Trotz all ihrer Versuche wurde Sheppard nicht mehr normal. So knebelten sie ihn einfach und trugen ihn mit sich, auch wenn dieser sich hartnäckig wehrte.

Bald schon sah Carson auf dem Boden zwei Sonnenbrillen liegen. Aus Neugierde ging er hin und hob sie auf.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das wirklich tun sollte...", versuchte er sich raus zureden während er den doch sehr bedauernswerten Sheppard ansah.

Trotz allem lief er hin und hob sie auf.

„Ich will nicht!", begann er zu flehen.

DU GEHST DA JETZT HIN UND HEBST DIE SONNENBRILLEN AUF!!!!

„Nein!", wehrte er sich. „Ich will nicht so enden!"

Glaub mir, du wirst nicht so enden, und jetzt geh da hin, sonst lasse ich euch hier nie wieder raus.

„Ach, mein Gott ich mach das!", begann Teyla, wurde aber jäh unterbrochen.

NEIN! ER muss das machen. DU kommst auch noch dran.

„Los, Carson", feuerte Elizabeth ihn an.

Mit einem gequälten Seufzer gab er nach und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Mit zittrigen Fingern hob er beide auf. Angstvoll schloss er die Augen. Er wartete auf das, was da kommen sollte. Doch es geschah nichts. Gar nichts.

Langsam öffnete er zuerst ein Auge und dann schnell das andere.

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer stand er auf und kam zu den anderen zurück. Er gab Elizabeth eine Brille und beide setzten sie auf, da ihnen plötzlich alles so hell erschien.

Kaum eine Sekunde später trugen beide nur noch schwarze Sachen. Lange Mäntel und viele Waffen. Handschuhe und Stiefel.

Carson wandte sich Elizabeth zu und sagte: „Trinity! Endlich habe ich dich wieder gefunden."

Er nahm sie in den Arm und ließ sie nach hinten gleiten. Sie legte ihre Hände um seinen Nacken und antwortete: „Neon! äh... ich meine: NEO!"

Und schon waren beide in einem unglaublichen Kuss verwickelt.

McKay wurde das aber zu bunt: „Hey, hallo, ihr Matrix Typen! Ich finde es reicht jetzt! Wir haben hier noch ein größeres Problem zu bewältigen als eure Liebschaft!"

Sie lösten sich aus diesem Kuss.

Elizabeth stand auf und stellte sich vor McKay. „Eifersüchtig?", fragte sie und strich ihm lasziv über die Wange.

McKay konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und küsste sie einfach.

„Nein, tu ich nicht! Und es gibt nichts, was du dagegen machen kannst!"

Es würde schon etwas geben, aber ich wollte nur sehen, wie weit ich mit dir gehen kann, beziehungsweise, wie weit du gehen würdest.

„Hallo? Ich bin der mit dem Zauberstab!" Er holte ihn aus seine Jackentasche und fuchtelte wild damit durch die Gegend. Ronon machte sich automatisch einen Kopf kleiner.

Elizabeth gesellte sich wieder zu Carson und sie fingen wieder an aneinander rum zu fummeln.

Die restlichen hörten ein lautes Surren und nach vielem hin und her gucken sahen sie nach oben. Dort, über ihren Köpfen, flog ein Mensch, umkreist von zwei Bällen, auf einer Metallplatte durch die Gegend.

OH, HALLO MAGNETO. WIE GEHT'S?

„Oh, ja, ganz gut. Du ich muss jetzt weiter die Menschheit vernichten."

Verwirrt sahen sie ihm nach.

Dann fragte Teyla: „Sagt mal, warum gehen die alle in die entgegengesetzte Richtung?"

Diese Frage wurde aber schnell vergessen, da diese auch wieder ohne belang war.

„Man! Ist es etwa mein Schicksal ignoriert zu werden?"

McKay und Ronon ignorierten die Frage und wendeten sich wieder dem meckerndem Ballast und den knutschenden Superhelden zu.

Nun trug Ronon den sich immer noch wehrenden Sheppard und McKay versuchte 'Neo' und 'Trinity' zu trennen, damit sie wenigstens etwas voran kamen. Dabei fing er sich einen Kuss von beiden auf die Wange ein.

„Das erinnert mich an schlechtere Zeiten", kommentierte er das Geschehene.

„Ach ja? Und was? Was ist denn noch schlimmer als das hier?", fragten Ronon und Teyla gleichzeitig. Verdutzt sahen sie sich an und dann wieder zu McKay.

McKay aber verlor sich in Erinnerungen. Man konnte sie direkt sehen. Das Essen mit Katie während er mit Cadman den Körper teilte, der Kuss mit Katie, der Kuss mit Carson...

„Widerlich!", sagten Teyla und Ronon erneut gleichzeitig und gleich herablassend.

„Hey! Das sind meine Erinnerungen!", meckerte McKay sie schon wieder an.

„Was sind das denn für coole Schwerter?", fragte 'Neo' Carson und zeigte auf zwei dort stehende.

Das eine war lang, sehr lang und ein rotes Band wehte im Wind. Seien Schneide war silbrigglänzend, der Schaft, welcher auch sehr lang war, lila golden. Am hintersten Ende konnte man ein Hexagramm erkennen.

Das andere war eher klobig und dick. Es sah sehr frostig aus und der Schädel einer Ziege oder etwas ähnlichem prangte auf ihm. Außerdem waren auf der Schneide Runen zu sehen und die Augen des Schädels schienen eisblau zu leuchten.

„Und, wer ist es dieses Mal?", fragte McKay.

Nun ging Ronon auf die Schwerter zu und musste sich für eines entscheiden. Welches würde er wohl nehmen?

Was er nicht wusste, war, dass das eine das Schwert Kamuis, eines Erddrachens, war und er damit ein mieses und schmerzhaftes Schicksal an sich binden würde. Das andere jedoch war Frostmourn, das Schwert von König Arthas, das die Seele eines Menschen frisst und nie wieder hergibt.

„Was nehme ich jetzt?", fragte er.

„Du hast doch gehört, was sie gesagt hat. Nimm irgendeins", versuchte Teyla ihm die Wahl leichter zu machen.

„Sie hat Recht! Du hast die Wahl zwischen Pest und Cholera. Es ist ganz egal!", schrie ihm auch McKay zu.

„Na super", brabbelte Ronon vor sich hin und er griff einfach das klobige, das wie abgebrochen neben dem anderen schien.

MUHAHAHA!!!!! Du hast dein Verderben gewählt. MUHAHAHAHA!!!!... oh das gehört jetzt nicht hier her hust.

Schon war er nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen. Seine Dreadlocks hingen weiß und wie tot von seinem Kopf. Auch sein Körper hatte eine unnatürlich helle Farbe angenommen und die Augen waren stumpf.

„Schön. McKay, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Teyla.

Dieser realisierte gar nicht, dass Teyla ihn angesprochen hatte.

Plötzlich riss Sheppard sich los: „Ha! Ich muss Liebe verbreiten! Im Namen der Liebe werde ich euch bestrafen!"

„Wie jetzt? Uns?", fragten 'Neo' Carson und 'Trinity' Elizabeth und sahen sich dabei an. „Du wirst unsere Liebe nicht zerstören!"

'Neo' Carson zog nun seine Supermanshow ab und flog erstmal in den Himmel. 'Trinity' Elizabeth hingegen rannte auf Sheppard zu und setzte zu einem Angriff an, wo sie in Zeitlupe nochmal alles, besonders die Haare, richtete. McKay nahm den Zauberstab und versuchte sich gegen Ronon zu verteidigen.

Während alle am Kämpfen und blöde Sprüche reißen waren, wusste Teyla in ihrer Verzweiflung nicht mehr weiter und fing an zu schreien.

Plötzlich erwachten alle schreiend in ihren Betten und sahen sich panisch um.

„Was für ein Alptraum", meinten alle gleichzeitig und ließen sich wieder in ihr Bett sinken. „Gott sei dank war das nur ein Traum."

Alle atmeten einmal tief durch. Sie drehten sich im Bett um und versuchten wieder zu schlafen. Alles war vorbei.

„Moment!", begannen wiederum alle gleichzeitig erschrocken. „Die dumme Stimme ist ja immer noch da!"

Oder doch nicht?


End file.
